


Slumber (Or Lack Thereof)

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Moody teen gets assaulted in his room. Mother hen is enraged





	Slumber (Or Lack Thereof)

**Author's Note:**

> It's not really assault but mother hen is still enraged. #sorrynotsorry for this work.

 

You yawned as you stretched your arms above your head as you lounged about in the waiting area of the hotel. You had gotten a good night sleep in Lestallum as you waited for the Prince to finally awaken. Prompto was already with you playing with his phone as Gladio talked with his younger sister, Iris, a few feet away in the lobby. Ignis had just returned from his morning trip into town with a few more curatives as he joined you. You frowned as you stared up at the stair well. He still wasn't up.

"Sleeping beauty is still not up" you commented.

"He's probably enjoying his rest" Ignis replied. "It has been a while since we've stayed in a hotel."

It would have been alright for him to sleep in today but Noctis was supposed to get up and do important things today. The Prince had a very busy schedule to keep.

"Whose turn was it to wake him?" Prompto inquired, his gaze still glued to his phone.

You sighed. "I think it was mine."

You were already on your feet as you held out your hand to Ignis.

"I'll go wake him" you said as Ignis handed you the room key.

Without another word you went in search for the sleeping beast’s lair. Once you found it you knocked twice. When you didn't get an answer you opened the door. It was dark in the room and very quiet except for the sound of Noctis' breathing. You had to admit he did look cute when he slept.

"Alright time to wake up, Prince" you whispered to yourself.

You walked over to the curtains and pushed the drapes apart, bathing the room in the warm glow of morning sunlight. You heard Noctis groan as he rolled over, burying his head in the pillows. You sighed as you walked over to the side of the bed.

"It’s morning" you announced, shaking his shoulder lightly.

"Just a few more minutes" Noctis mumbled as he swatted your hand away.

You rolled your eyes. “Come on lazy bones. Get up.”

You tried to shake him again but he wouldn’t budge. He ignored your attempts to wake him as he kept his eyes closed, determined to go back to sleep.

After a few more fruitless attempts of trying to rouse the sleepy Prince your patience started to wear thin. You frowned as an angry tick mark appeared on your forehead.

"I don't have time for this shit" you muttered.

You reached out and gently cupped Noctis' face, pulling yourself closer to him. You were really close to him now as you opened your mouth and started to sing:

"YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE~ MY ONLY SUNSHINE~!"

Noctis' face scrunched up at your loud and off key singing in his face. His eyes flew open as he grabbed the pillow next to him and throttled you with it. You yelped in surprise, falling onto the bed as the Prince proceeded to smother you with the pillow. He pinned you down with his body to keep you from escaping as you thrashed about.

"Noct! Let me go!"

After a moment of futile struggling you gave up, your body going limp underneath him. You sighed in defeat and you accepted your fate. Noctis finally removed the pillow from your face, giving you a lazy smile in victory. You rolled your eyes as he snuggled closer to you, his head resting in the crook of your neck.

"You know, we need to get up" you said.

"Hmm, maybe in a bit" Noctis murmured against your skin as he gave it a soft kiss. "You should stay and relax first."

You knew you had to leave shortly but this soft bed and the warm body next to you was already lulling you back to sleep. You made yourself comfortable as you wrapped your arms around Noct.

"Alright, just five more minutes" you agreed as you closed your eyes.

Turns out that “five minutes” was more like half an hour and you woke up to a very pissed off Ignis screaming at the both of you for being so tardy. But the smirk of Noctis’ face said it all. It had totally been worth it. 


End file.
